


Struggles

by thebadwolf



Series: Revealing [3]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Venus is fully grown at six months old.  She is getting her first real taste of the world. She has to deal with the foot, life in New York, and trying to be a normal teenager. The surprise birth of her little brother causes stress among the already crowded home.





	1. Chapter 1

At six months old Venus was fully grown. She stood at her mother's height of 5 foot tall. She starting talking fairly normally. She still liked to use as few words as possible. For the most part she was still unable to read and write. Her family had tried but she refused most of the lessons. Venus just didn't see the use of learning it. She was doing well with her training but was yet to pick a weapon she really liked. She was good with them all but none of them really felt right.

Her mother had taken to the Bo. She was actually very good with it. She had already started fighting crime with the turtles.

That made Venus feel horrible. Her father wouldn't allow to her until she became comfortable with a weapon.

It didn't seem fair at all. Her mother was already out there and she wasn't. Of course, Venus knew she wasn't being fair. Her mother had only been out twice. She spent of her time around the lair.

It was during one of those nights that Venus ran out of patience.

Raphael, Mikey, and Leo had went out to do a run of the city. Donatello had stayed behind to do some repair work on the turtle van. Her mother wasn't feeling well at all and was asleep. Dad was mediating. That left little Venus all alone. As clausal. 

"No I hear you," Donatello's voice came to her ear.

She looked up to see him racing into the living room. He was on his cellphone and looked panicked.

"Where are you?" he questioned. "It can't be that bad...really?"

Donatello quickly repeated the address back and hung up the phone.

"What's going on Don?" Venus questioned.

"Trouble at the docks," Don explained. "Looks like the foot."

"Please let me go!" Venus begged.

"No way," he said shaking his head. "You aren't ready for this. Dad would kill me. Be good and stay here."

Venus pouted but nodded anyway. She knew there was no point in arguing with her brother. The delay could just put her brothers at risk. He quickly raced out of the lair.

The young rat only sat staring at the television for a few seconds. She knew where they were. She could grab her sneakers, coat, weapon and be there before the excitement was over.

Venus knew she would get in trouble if she took a weapon from the dojo. Her father had said "No weapons leave that dojo in your hands Venus."

Maybe she could find a loop hole in his rule. Maybe he had something in his room.

The rat opened the door to her parents bedroom and looked around. Her mother was sleeping soundly. She walked over to the closet and looked around. There were some broken weapons in there and some extra pieces. Then she saw it. A bow and quiver. There were even a few arrows in the quiver.

Venus looked back at her sleeping mother. She knew was she was taking a risk. She had never so much as used one in her life. She knew it must be put away for a reason.

Without another thought Venus grabbed the bow and quiver. She went to her room threw on a green cloak and then fetched her shoes from the living room.

She knew the address were she was going but she didn't really know where it was. It was by the docks she knew that.

The young rat left the lair and headed up to the surface. Carefully she climbed up a fire escape of an apartment building and looked over the city. With a little effort she figured out where she was supposed to be going.

She easily leaped from one building to another. Most of the time they were placed very closely together.

She was doing amazing! She didn't know what her Dad was worried about. She could take care of herself.

After searching forever she finally heard them.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled. "Down!"

She learned over the edge of a warehouse and saw them. All four of them were standing back to back in a circle. They were surrounded by people in black suits. They were in trouble.

Venus removed the bow from it's holder and grabbed an arrow. Her hands were shaking as she loaded the bow. She had seen people use them on TV; it couldn't be that hard.

Being careful of her fingers she aimed the bow. She tried to aim away from her brothers as far as possible. She didn't want to hit them.

She closed one eye and tried to line up the shot. Then she let it go. The arrow flew through the sky and to her surprise hit the target. She couldn't believe it! She did amazing on her first try.

There was shouting and her brothers were looking around in confusion. Venus quickly loaded up another arrow and took out another enemy.

The arrows out of no where seemed to surprise and shake up the enemy. They quickly began to look around confused. Her brothers took advantage of the confusion and began to fight again.

Venus kept going until she ran out of arrows. Her brother seems to have everything under control. The black clad strangers were quickly running away.

She found her way down from the warehouse and walked over to them. They were high-fiving each other and having a good old time. They looked up when Venus walked over.

"You aren't Splinter," Mikey said staring at her.

"No," Venus said flipping down her hood. "It's me."

"Dad is going to kill us," Donnie said. "You aren't allowed to fight."

"She did amazing," Raph said with a snort. "We were screwed until she showed up."

"That's not the point," Leo said. "She isn't supposed to do this."

"Sometimes the rules are meant to be broken," Raph said walking over to her. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"I have to admit that was amazing shooting," Leonardo said giving her a little smile. "I'll tell Splinter how vital you were."

Venus glanced down at her shoes. It wasn't usual for Leonardo to give out compliments.

"Come on," Mikey said already walking away. "We have to tell Splinter what we learned."

"What?" Venus questioned following her brother.

"The foot," Raph explained. "They're planning something big."

"Nothing for you to worry about," Leo said. "Things can get pretty nasty with them."

Venus rolled her eyes. She knew her brother was trying to hold onto his leader roll. She didn't really care who was in charge as long she was treated fairly.

 

\--

 

Venus didn't want to go into the lair. She knew her father was going to cut into her. She was going to be grounded a long time. He wouldn't be unfair but he would punish her. Of course, she did she deserved it. She broke the rules on purpose. 

"I'll put in a few frozen pizzas," Mikey said walking into the kitchen.

The rat took a few nervous steps into the living room. She saw her father sitting on the couch. He was staring at her with curious eyes.

"And where have you been Venus?" Splinter asked.

"Dad," Leo said. "She saved the day. I don't know what we would have done without her."

That seemed to surprise Splinter. It wasn't like Leo to stand up for rule breaking. He looked from Venus to Leo.

"I see," Splinter said after a long break.

The older rat stood and walked over to the two of them. He looked at the bow and quiver on Venus' back.

"I forgot about that," he said chuckling. "I see. You bent the rules and went into my bedroom looking for a weapon."

"Yes father," she said. "I know what I did was wrong."

"You found your weapon," he said. "I said you could go to surface when you found it. But you were sneaking. No comptuer for a week."

Venus growled at that. She was a junkie was playing games on Donnie's computer but she knew her father was being fair.

"Donotello," Splinter said turning to face his other sons. "I need to speak to you."

As their father walked away Leo looked at his sister.

"You got lucky," Leo said. "He's proud of you."

"I did that good?" Venus asked removing the bow and quiver.

"He used to be amazing with the bow," the blue clad turtle said sitting down. "It seems you took after him.

Venus smiled down at the weapon. She walked over to the dojo and sat it down inside. For the first time Venus felt like her brothers equal. She could hold her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie knew she was doing was wrong. She'd been hiding a pregnancy for three months. She was too scared to tell Splinter she was pregnant again. She was terrified he would be angry at her.

Of course she knew she couldn't hide it much long. She only carried Venus for four months. She was sleepy and sore all the time. She knew it wouldn't be long before the baby was born. She couldn't hide it much longer.

She was sure Splinter was starting to suspect. He was slightly distracted by Venus but she knew it wouldn't last long. It would have to faced.

Annie was having a lie in resting in bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"Don," a voice answered.

"Come in Donnie," she said sitting up.

The door opened and a few nervous looking turtle came into the room. He took his time closing the door and walking over to her.

"Did you need something?" she questioned.

"Oh," he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Splinter sent you," she said. "I know he did. Is he worried about me?"

"He said you're sleeping a lot," the science lover said. "Plus you've been so sick looking."

Annie didn't want to tell Donnie anything but she knew she didn't have a choice.

"I'm pregnant," she said. "I've been hiding it for about three months."

"Why?" he asked in a surprised voice. "Why would you hide it?"

"I don't know," Annie admitted. "I guess i was scared. I mean...Venus wore him out so badly. I can't image him with another baby."

"Dad will stand by you and the baby," Don said. "I know he will."

"I know," she said feeling tears build up in eyes. "I just hate the idea of being such a burden."

"Don't be like that," he said pulling her in for a hug. "It's the hormones talking. You don't believe that. You aren't a burden at all."

"Maybe," she said trying to get a hold of her emotions. "But please don't tell him. I'm not ready."

"But the baby is going to be here soon," the purple clad turtle said pulling back from Annie. "No good is going to come from hiding this."

"I know," Annie said.

"Plus the stress isn't good for the baby," Donnie explained. "I did plenty of research about pregnancy when you were carrying Venus."

"I'll think about it," Annie said. "I guess...I need to get this over with."

"I'll tell him I think it's just the flu for right now," Don said standing up. "But that excuse won't last long."

"I'll tell him," Annie said nodding. "I will. I will."

Don gave her an encouraging smile before leaving the bedroom. Annie knew he was right. She had to just do it.

 

\--

 

The next night the family sat together in front of the television watching Godzilla. Annie was curled up against Splinter on the couch. Don and Leo sat on chairs in the room. Raph, Mikey, and Venus were sitting on the floor sharing a bowl of popcorn.

Annie smiled looking at them. It was so nice to see them all sitting together.

Soon there would be another.

She sighed and tried to push the thought to the back of her head. She had made her up mind she had to tell Splinter after the movie. She couldn't keep it in anymore. He deserved to know the truth.

That was when she felt it. A hard cramp hit her. She gasped at the feeling. Splinter glanced at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," she lied giving him a little smile. "Just tired."

No. It couldn't be happening yet. The baby wasn't due for another month.

Panic gripped her. What if she gave birth without telling him? Wouldn't he be mad at her?

Splinter didn't seem to believe her but turned his attention back to the movie. Annie tried her best to relax against him.

She couldn't help but glance at the clock to see what time it was. She wanted to see how long it was before she felt another cramp.

Five mintues. Oh god. It was happening.

"Splinter," she said standing up. "We need to talk. Now."

Splinter watched in surprise as his lover stood and walked towards their bedroom. He glanced at his children. They all had worried looks on their faces. Except for Don. He wasn't loooking at him. He was pretending to still watch the movie.

The older rat stood and followed Annie into the next room.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What's going on Annie?" he questioned.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted. "I've been hiding it. I know i shouldn't have but i can't take it back."

"You were afraid to tell me?" he asked surprise in his voice and eyes.

"I didn't want to burden you with more kids," she said as she felt another contraction.

"Stop," Splinter said. "The baby is coming. Isn't it? Oh Annie. You need to relax, not worry. We can talk about this later."

She knew Splinter was right. She allowed him to lie her down on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" he questioned. "I'm going to call April. Hopefully she can come."

"No," she said. "Thank you darling. You're amazing and I am sorry for hidding it."

"Don't worry," he said kissing her head. "Rest. You have a long night ahead of you."

Annie knew he was right. She wasn't nuts about the idea of going through labor again but it was quickly approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter walked out of the bedroom to find five sets of eyes staring at him.

"Donnie," Splinter said. "Go sit with her. Mikey I need clean towels."

"What's going on?" Mikey questioned as he got to his feet.

"The baby is coming early," Don said. "I'll get right on it."

The purple clad turtle wasted no time running into their bedroom. He knew Splinter would give him hell latter for hidding the pregnany and he didn't wnat to deal with him.

"Baby?" Leo questioned in a confused voice. "What baby?"

"Annie is having another baby," Splinter explained. "It's a complicated story."

"Wow," Mikey said rushing to get towels.

Leo frowned and glanced at Raph. The younger turtle could tell the leader wasn't happy. He shook his head a few times and fell silent.

"Come on Raph," Venus said standing up. "I think some of my old baby things are in the storage closet. Want to help me get them?"

"Of course," Raph said standing up.

The red clad turtle looked back at his older brother. The turtle was still sitting on the floor with a mix of confusion and anger on his face.

"Don't worry about him," Venus whispered. "He doesn't adjust to change well."

"Got that right," Raph said folliwng his sister.

"He's told old for this," Leo shouted standing up. "It isn't fair to anyone."

"What is your problem?" Venus questioned turning on her oldest brother. "This isn't your decision. It's their choice."

"Are they going to do this every four months?" Leo quested. "This place will be a zoo."

"Dad is healthy," the young rat said. "He'll be around for a long time."

"Rats don't live very long," the blue clad turtle said. "Why don't you do a little research about your own species?"

That shock Venus to the core. Why Leo being so cruel to her? He was always so nice.

"You used to be my favoite," she said her voice shaking. "I hate you Leo. Don't ever talk to me again!"

Tears began to fall her face. In the corner of her eye she saw the regret in her brother's face. She quickly ran towards her room. She needed to get away from them all! 

"Venus!" Raph called going after her.

Venus crawled into the area under her bed. Even with her full size she could still lie under it easily. She rolled onto her side and cried freely.

"Venus?" she heard Raph say in a soft voice. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," Venus said weakly.

Whenever she was upset Raph never pushed her to talk about it. He would just sit with her until she felt better.

She didn't understand why Leo was so mad at her. He had never yelled at her before. He had never been mean before. He was always so kind and patient with her. 

"Is it true?" she asked softly.

"What?" Raph questioned. "Oh about rats. Yea, usually. Rats normally only live a few years. But you and Splinter are different. You're like super rats. Dad is around twenty and he is doing fine."

"Why is Leo being so mean?" she asked trying to control her tears.

"He's just nervous," Raph said. "He's the oldest and the leader. I bet part of him is jealous."

"Jealous?" Venus asked cleaning her eyes on her fur.

"Sure," the turtle said with a shrug. "He had always been the closet with Splinter. But you have something he can never have with Splinter."

"What's that?" she asked rolling to face him.

"Blood," Raph said. "You are his actual child. You weren't too much of a threat because you are a girl but I can sense probelms if the new baby is a boy."

"I don't care," Venus said rolling away from him. "I'm not speaking to him again."

"I've said that a thousand times," Raph said. "I know it sucks right now but give it some time."

"Venus!" Don called. "I need your help!"

Venus sighedn and climbed otu from under the bed. she carefully dried her eyes.

"There is still a child to bring into this world," Venus said. "You go get some clothes and I'll go help Don."


	4. Chapter 4

Venus couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her younger sibling was coming into the world. Her mother was screaming. Her father was holding her hands. Things really started moving fast around the time April got there. She had quickly taken over. She didn't want Venus in the room but the rat had begged to stay.

Chances were she would never have children and see wanted to see it at least once.

"Hold in there," April said. "You're almost there. Give me another hard push."

Her mother let out a loud scream and then she heard it. Soft crying. Her mother let out a loud sigh and began to relax.

"All done," April said after a moment.

Venus watched as April cleaned up a hairless little creature.

"And we have a boy," she said as she wrapped the child in a blanket. "A very small boy."

"He's a bit early," Annie said holding out her arms.

"Is this going to be a normal thing?" April questioned. "I might think about taking some child birthing classes."

"No," Splinter said laughing slightly. "We have to make sure this doesn't happen again. Six kids is enough."

"Good luck you guys," April said. "I'll get Annie something to eat."

The woman quickly left the bedroom.

"What's his name?" Venus questioned looking down at her brother.

"I like Kirby," Annie said as she helped her son latch onto her breast.

"Kirby?" Splinter questioned. "That's an odd name."

"It's unique," she said kissing her head. "Just like my little man."

"Whatever you wish," he said smiling. "I'll go tell the boys. Come on Venus. Let your mother and brother rest."

Venus and Kirby. Six kids. Splinter couldn't believe it. If anyone had told a year ago that he would have two more kids he would never had believed them. He never thought he'd meet someone like Annie. She was one of the greatest things to ever happen to him. Of course, He loved the way his life had turned out.

Venus didn't want to leave them but she knew it was best to listen to her father. He and Venus headed out of the bedroom.

"Leo isn't happy about this," Venus said as soon as the door was closed.

"I imagine he isn't," the older rat said. "Leonardo is normally very calm but he struggles with accepting change. Try to be patient with him."

Venus sighed and nodded. She looked into the kitchen and saw only April, Mikey and Raph awake. Leo and Don weren't in sight.

"Well?" Mikey questioned.

"A boy," Splinter said. "A boy named Kirby."

"Kirby?" Raph asked.

"Annie picked it," he said. "I got to name five children. I'll let her have this one. I assume Leonardo and Donatello went to sleep."

"Don is in his room organizing baby junk," Raphael said. "Leo left."

"Left?" Splinter said.

"Yea," Mikey said nodding. "A while ago. He looked pretty upset."

"Good," Raph snorted. "After the way he talked to Venus. He needs to get a grip."

"What was said?" Splinter asked looking at his daughter.

"He just got an attitude," Venus said sitting down next to her brothers. "Pretty much told me rats die young and that you shouldn't have kids because of it. He was really nasty."

Splinter shook his head. His son had a point but that was no way to go about it. He had no right to go off on Venus. She wasn't to blame.

"He'll cool down," April said. "Just give him a little time."

April finished making a sandwich for Annie. She placed the sandwich and a glass of milk on a tray.

"I'll take this to Annie and then I'm out of here," she said. "I need to get some rest."

"Thank you for your help," Splinter said forcing a smile.

"Don't worry about it," April said walking off.

Splinter didn't say another word as he returned to his partner's side.

 

\---

Leonardo knew running away like that was childish. Yet, he had to. He couldn't face his family. He knew he had hurt Venus. He could see it in her eyes.

Why had he said that? Why he had tried to hurt her? What had she ever done to him?

She didn't deserve it.

He was just angry and had lashed out at the one person who wouldn't mess with him.

He just couldn't believe Annie and Splinter. Why weren't they more careful? They couldn't keep having children. It wasn't a good idea. They had to know that. 

The turtle had no idea how long he walked about the city but soon sleepiness took over and he knew he had to get home.

When he walked into the lair he wasn't surprised to find it empty and silent. No doubt everyone had gone to bed. He walked to his parents' room and cracked the door open.

He peeked inside and found them both asleep. Then he saw the bassinet. He took a few careful steps and looked inside.

Despite his anger he felt his heart soften at the sight. A small hairless bundle was curled up under a blanket. Leo couldn't see most of him but he could see the animal had a brown head.

His guilt got worse. He wasn't there for his family. His youngest sibliing came into this world and he wasn't there to say "welcome." He didn't know it's name. He didn't even know if it was a boy or girl.

When he did turn into such a jerk?

Silently the turtle turned and left the room. He just wanted to get to bed and hope that everyone forgave him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Venus got up early that morning and went straight to her parent's bedroom. Her mother was sitting up nursing Kirby and her father was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning," Venus said sitting next to father. "How is he?"

"Fine," Splinter said smiling. "Hungry. He's a bit small so he'll need extra care."

"Do you need anyting Mom?" Venus asked.

"Good behavior from you," Annie said. "That's all. Try to get along with your brothers, and that means Leo as well. I know he is being a jerk right now but try to ignore him."

"Yes mom," Venus said. "I'll try but he started everything."

"I know," April said as Kirby pulled away from her. "Try and be the bigger person right now."

Venus nodded. She would have to try. She wouldn't speak to him but she wouldn't look for a fight either. She gave her mother and father a quick kiss before leaving the room.

She was surprised to see Leo in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She didn't even know he was home.

"Hi," Leo said as she walked by. "Venus about yesterday-"

Venus just sent him an angry glare and kept walking. She wasn't hungry and she didn't want to be around him. She didn't trust herself.

"Venus," he said. "I'm trying to talk to you."

She noticed he didn't follow her. He remained at the stove cooking pancakes. She heard him let out a sigh. She didn't have time for him. She needed to speak to Don.

She found her older brother awake and in his lab. He had a map spread over a large table.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Tracking the foots activity," he said. "They were at the docks here. They had crates marked from Cuba but don't think was their orginal loading place."

"Why?" Venus questioned.

"The labels looked like they had been replaced," the turtle explained.

"What does this mean?" she qurstioned.

"Ma says that she was warning," Don said. "Warned by the foot directly. I think they are onto something big. If they are trying to hide their tracks I'm thinking drugs or weapons."

"Leo tried to talk to me," Venus explained sitting down next to him.

"Did you?" Don asked grabbing a marker.

"No," she admitted. "I just ignored him. I don't want anything else to do with him."

"You sound like Raph," the purple clad turtle said cricling locations on the map. "Those two have been at each other for years. It's been better since you were born. I guess you gave them something else to focus on."

"I don't care," Venus said. "I didn't do anything and I won't take his crap. He was always so nice to me. No hard feelings but he was favorite."

"I know," Don siad with a chuckle. "You two used to be like twins."

"I guess that's why it hurt so much," Venus said. "It actually sounded like he didn't give a damn about me. Like I was stupid."

"Leo can have a bad temper when he gets in one of his moods," Don said. "But just ignoring him isn't going to fix things."

"Raphs says he he's jealous of the new baby," she said. "He thinks he feels threatened by Splinter's "real" blood. Wait until he finds out it's a boy."

"Raph might have a point," Don said standing up. "That is some pretty deep thinking for him."

"Raph is a different person with him," she said spinning the chair. "He's so patient."

"Stop that," Don said. "You're going to run over your tail again."

Venus giggled and stopped spinning. She had run over her tail just last week. It had hurt so bad. Sometimes she really hated having it. It always seemed to get in the way.

"I'm going to need your help on this," Don said walking over to a file cabniet. "We need all eyes on the city until we figure out what they are doing. You alright with doing partols?"

"Yes!" Venus said. "Of course."

"It means paying attention," Don said pulling a small device out of the cabinet. "You need your cellphone then."

Don walked over and handed her a small device that looked like a small phone.

"GPS," he said pointing to buttons. "You can call any of us, the lair phone, Ma, Casey, and April."

"Wow," she said looking at the tec toy. "This is amazing. Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "You're grown. You're out there fighting so you need one."

"Breakfast!" Leo's voice called a few momments later.

"We should eat," Don said.

"I don't want to talk to him," Venus said frowning again.

"You don't have to," the turtle explained. "Just come and eat."

Venus didn't want to. She didn't want to see him but she knew Don wasn't going to back off. She stood and followed him out of the lab.

She stopped off to put her phone in her room before joining everyone else in the kitchen.

No one mentioned Leo's behavior or Kirby. The talk quickly went to the foot and what they were up to. Venus made sure never to answer Leo directly. He didn't deserve it.

The normal conversation was shattered when Kirby began to cry loudly.

"That'll be Kirby," Mikey said. "That little guy is loud."

"Kirby?" Leo questioned.

"Yep," Raph said. "That's right. I forgot you didn't know you had a baby brother named Kirby."

Venus saw a sad and guilt filled look cross Leo's face. She almost felt bad for ignoring him.

"I am sorry about last night," Leo said. "I lost my temper. I guess I thought Venus was a one time thing. I never thought they'd have more kids."

"It's Venus you should be apologizing to," Raph said pointing at his sister. "She was the one you were a dick to."

"Raph!" Don shouted.

"I tried," Leo said. "But she won't even talk to me."

"I don't blame her dude," Mikey chimed in.

Venus couldn't listen to it anymore. She jumped up from the table and rushed of to her room. She wanted to be alone.

The young rat climbed under her bed and shut the curtain. She dug under one of the pillows under she found one of her chew treats. She wasn't supposed to have them in her room but she sneaked them in from time to time.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week for hell for everyone. Kirby cried a lot more than Venus. It almost seemed like it never stopped. Splinter and Annie weren't getting any sleep. They hoped he would get over it quickly. 

Venus still wasn't speaking to Leo. She avoided him as much possible. She spent all of her time training or running patrols with her brothers. She refused to be paired up with Leo.

Splinter knew it had to stop. If they couldn't get along how could they fight together? Someone could get hurt.

He knew he needed to speak to his oldest son and only daughter. He found him in his room reading. The turtle was sitting up in bed his face burred in the book.

"Leonardo," Splinter said. "We must speak."

"About Venus?" the turtle questioned closing his book.

"Yes," Splinter said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've tried," Leo said. "I've tried to apologize, I've tried to talk to her, and I've tried to being nice. She has cut me out of her life."

"Do you blame her?" Splinter questioned.

"Not really," Leo said. "I was really mean to her. I just blew up."

"I know you aren't happy with me," Splinter said. "I know you think I made a mistake having another child."

Leonardo didn't know what to say. He looked away from his father. He knew it wasn't his place to decide when his father had more children.

"Annie and I will be more careful from now on," he said. "But Kirby and Venus are here. You must respect me, Annie, and them. If you have an opinion about something I'm doing come to me about it. Don't take it out on your siblings."

"I know," Leo said softly. "What I did was wrong."

"I love all six of your the same," his father said. "I hope you don't think I love them more because they are my blood children."

"I guess that is there a little," Leo admitted. "I mean...it wasn't bad with Venus. I mean...she couldn't replace me....she's a girl but now that there's a boy..."

"I see I have gone wrong with you," Splinter said shaking his head. "Neither of them will replace you of your brothers but don't underestimate Venus. Just because she is a girl doesn't mean she is weaker or lessen than you."

"I know," Leo said nodding. "I didn't mean like that."

"During your patrol tonight you'll take her," Splinter said standing up. "If she puts up a fight come get me."

"I guess," the turtle said in an unsure voice.

"It will take time," his father said. "You hurt her. Now, you must put in the work to fix it."

\--  
Splinter had the same sit down talk with his daughter. She was far more reluctant to work with Leo. She was hurt. Her father could tell that. She felt like her brother didn't even want her around anymore.

In the end Venus agreed to go on patrol with Leo but only if Don came as well. Splinter agreed that would be fine. He just wanted the two of them to interact in some way.

During the patrol the rat stuck with Don. She hadn't said a word to her oldest brother.

After a run around the city the three mutants took a break in an ally.

"Venus," Leo said sitting next to her. "I'm know you're mad at me. I was angry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

The rat didn't say anything but Leonardo could tell she was listening. Don sat a few feet away to give them some space.

"We were close," the turtle said. "I want to be close like that again."

"Why bother?" Venus snapped. "I'm not going to live long. Why bother building a relationship?"

Leo shook his head. He was glad Venus had finally spoke to him but he wished he had been kinder words.

"You're my sister," Leo said. "I'll always be there for you. You're going to live a long time. I don't know why I said that. Venus I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Look I'm going to go home. You and Don finish out the run."

"Dad is making you say this stuff," she snapped. "I know he talked to you. If you don't like me anymore that's fine but don't lie."

Venus looked down at her sneakers. She felt bad for lashing out at him. She knew he was trying.

For the first time Leo saw how much he had really hurt his sister. Perhaps he had damaged their relationship beyond repair. She really didn't believe he cared for her anymore.

"You're my sister," the turtle said softly. "I love you. I'm sorry that I caused you to believe that wasn't true. I am very sorry for that Venus. I would do anything to take it back but i can't."

Leo got to his feet and quickly disappeared.

"You do have to give him a little lean way," Don said walking over to them. "He is trying to apologize."

"He doesn't want me around," Venus said leaning on her elbows. "He is only being nice because he has to be."

Don didn't know what to say to make Venus feel better.

"I want to be alone," Venus announced.

"I'm not leaving you alone," the computer nerd said. "Dad would kill me."

"I just need a minute," she said. "Please. We're headed home anyway. Just start ahead of me. I'll be fine."

Don knew better than that. The city was a dangerous place. There was a huge chance she would get hurt. Yet, Don couldn't deny her request. She looked so sad and broken.

"Fine," he said. "I expect you to follow after me in five minutes. You have your phone if something goes wrong."

"See you," was her only reply.

Don wasn't going to let her leave his sight. He would just make it look like he left. He jumped climbed up onto a nearby building and went just out of eye sight. He could see her but she couldn't see him.

"All alone," a voice whispered.

Venus barely had time to respond. There were hands grabbing her. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. There were figures dressed in black all around her. She didn't have a chance to draw a weapon.

"Are you sure about this?" a male voice asked.

"Yes," another answered. "Karai doesn't need to know about this. We're going to send a message to these turtles."

Venus was struggling and trying to get away from them but they held fast. Don quickly assessed the situation. He was going to have to deal with it himself. There wasn't enough time to call anyone else. 

"Come on," the stranger said dragging her away.

Venus bit down hard on the hand over her mouth. The man shouted and pulled his hand away.

"Don!" she cried. "Leo! Help me!"

Venus didn't know what this man wanted from her but it couldn't be good. She tried to bite and claw him.

"Stop it you little bitch," the man said opening a door to one of the buildings.

Another man followed them inside. He threw her onto the floor. She cried out as she hit the cold hard floor.

"Help me!" she cried. "Don!"

"The freak can't help you," the man said shutting the door. "We don't want those turtles messing up our plans. We're going to send them a message they can't ignore."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"The foot," he said. "Make sure to tell your family the foot did this to you. "

Venus didn't understand what was going on. The man ripped her jacket off of her as she tried to fight him off. She could hear the fabric ripping. 

"Just relax," the man said. "It won't be so bad."

Panic hit the young rat. She didn't understand what was happening. She believed the man planned to kill her. But if he killed her how would she tell her family their message? Maybe he just meant to hurt her badly but keep her alive. Venus began to claw at him trying to scratch his eyes.

"Stop that!" he said hitting her. "You're making this too hard. Hold her down frank!"

He was pushing up her skirt. Why was he trying to strip her? Venus gave him a hard kick. The man went sliding across the floor. The man called Frank grabbed her arms and forced them to the ground. The rat cried out in pain. The other man ran over to her and sat down on her. 

She wasn't going down without a fight. She could just reach his arm with her mouth. She bite down hard on his arm and refused to let go. He howled and kicked at her. She was tired, in pain, and bleeding but she couldn't stop fighting. She could taste blood in her mouth. The man was screaming and hitting her.

"Stop!" he screamed. 

Venus was panting and felt all the energy draining from her body. Frank was holding her to the ground so hard it felt as her arms would break. She began to cry as she admitted defeat. She was out numbered and under trained. 

"Better," the man said. 

To her surprise he learned down and began to lick the outside of her ear. Venus felt chills go up and down her body. Her heart began to race at the touch. What was he doing? Why did it feel nice? Panic gripped her once again.

"See?" he asked. "It won't be that bad."

That's when she felt it. The man had removed her lower garments and was pressing his body against her. Something hard was pushing against her. 

"Come on!" Frank shouted. "They can't keep those turtles at bay forever. Do it!"

The man removed himself from her and looked like he was getting ready to undress. What the hell was going on? Venus closed her eyes and shook her head. 

That's when Venus saw the door get kicked open. Leo  and Don were standing in the door way. Leo attacked the man with his katana. Venus curled up and tried to get out of the way. Don chased "Frank" out of the room with his Bo. 

Leo knocked the other man to the ground and pointed the sword at his throat.

"Don't ever come near my sister again," he said. "You do and you die."

Leo moved the blade away. The man jumped up and ran out of the room. Leo looked up to see Venus curled up in the corner. She was sitting curled up in a ball.

"Venus?" he asked walking over.

He knelt down in front of his sister. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and was rocking back and forth. Don frowned when he saw his sister clothes on the ground. She was only wearing her long t-shirt.  Her skirt seemed to be in wearable condition.  She handed the article to clothing to her. Her brothers turned their back as she dressed herself.

"I'm here," Leo said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright."

Venus wrapped her arms under his neck suddenly. She held on tight.

"It's alright," he said patting her back. "Take a deep breath."

Venus was shaking around him. No doubt she was in shock.

"I'll carry you sis," Leo said easily picking the girl up.

Even though she was his height she was so light. He carried her out of the building. Don looked at shock at the amount of blood on the floor. She had put up a fight. 

"Most of this blood belongs to the man who attacked her," Leo explained seeing Don's gaze. "She's bleeding but not too bad."

Don  walked over to look over his sister. She looked so small in Leo's arms. Most of the time she seemed so grown up. It was hard to remember sometimes that was only six months old.

"Poor thing," Don said shaking his head. "We have to get her home."

The three creatures slowly headed towards the safety of their home.


	7. Chapter 7

With a little effort Leo and Don managed to get Venus home. The rat was starting to come around but she hadn't said anything. She was still shaking but not as bad.

Mikey and Raph were sitting in the living room playing video games. They looked up in surprise when they saw Leo carrying Venus.

"What happened?" Mikey questioning putting his controller down.

"Is she hurt?" Raphael chipped in when he saw the blood covering her.

"Most of it isn't hers," Leo said. "But she is a little beat up."

The two of them walked down to the lab. Don knew he had to look at his sister's wounds. Leo laid her down on the table. She had open cuts here and there. Blood soaked her fur.

"Get some water," Don said shaking his head. "And some clean wash cloths."

Leo quickly rushed off to fill a bowl with water. Don couldn't believe that someone could do this to her. Leonardo returned a few moments later with the supplies.

Venus whimpered as her brother began to clean out the cuts. Some of the blood was too dried to get out of the fur. She would have to take a proper bath later. A cut on her arm needed stitches for sure. Everything else looked fine.

Don wasn't used to working around the fur but he would need to. He had already bought a razor in case he needed to shave fur to treat an injury but how could he do that without bothering to the cut. He would just have to be careful.

"I need to numb her up and cut the fur," Don said. "Can you make sure she doesn't move when i put the needle in. I don't want to hurt her more than I need to."

Leonardo nodded as Don readied the needle. The blue clad turtle carefully put his hands on his sister. The sudden pressure caused her to jump.

"No!" she said trying to push him off.

"Hold still," he said. "It's just me. We're trying to help you."

Venus calmed at his voice and stopped fighting but Leo could still feel the tenseness in her body. It ripped at his heart.  
Don tried to focus on the task at hand but it was hard. He was to blame for this. He had left his sister. He knew better than that. She was ready to be left alone. He knew that.

"This is going to sting," Don warned before injecting her. "You should feel better in a few minutes."

Venus relaxed under her brother's hands. Once Don was sure it had kicked in he went work shaving the area. Venus didn't seem to notice. She just turned her head away and stared at the wall.

"All done," Don said after he finished stitching. "How do you feel Venus?"

"How do you think?" she grumbled.

"Is there anything i can do for you?" he questioned.

"No," she grumbled. "I just want to sleep."

"Do you want to go to your own bed?" Leo questioned. "We can move you there?"

"No," she yawned closing her eyes. "Just bring me a blanket. I'll be fine."

Leo left the room and went into Venus. She would want her big fuzzy blanket. It was her favorite and the one she used when she wasn't feeling well. His knew his family was in the living room waiting for answers but he couldn't face them yet.

The oldest turtle walked back into the lab and covered his sister up. She curled up under the blanket and quickly fell asleep.

"Let her rest," Don said. "She's going to need it. We'll take turns checking on her. I want someone awake all the time in case she wakes up panicked."

Leo looked at his sister. She normally looked so strong and brave. She didn't look like way now. She looked so small and broken.

"She'll be fine," Don said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She was lucky we were both there."

"I know," he said. "We have to tell everyone now. Venus is going to need support from everyone for a while."

"Do you think she understands what almost happened?" Don questioned.

"I'm sure Splinter and Annie have talked to her," Leo said. "I mean...I assume they have. She must know where babies come from. Didn't she watch Kirby be born?"

"That doesn't mean she knows about or understands rape," Don said glancing at his sister.

Leo really hoped his parents had warned her about that danger. She would been scared knowing what was going to happen but she hadn't know it might have been even worse.

Don and Leo left the lab and made sure to leave the door wide open.


	8. Chapter 8

Venus groaned as she awoke. Her whole body was sore and everything hurt. That bastard did a real number on her. She pushed her face into her pillow and tried to remember just what had happened.

Leonardo.

He had saved her. She really did owe him. She slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Of course, Don had been there was well. They had both saved her. She needed to thank them both. 

She looked down at her arm and saw stitching on her arm. No doubt Don had stitched her up. She didn't remember getting cut that bad. It was only then that she noticed the dry blood on her fur. 

How had she gotten there? Did they carry her home? She horrible about the way she had treated Leo. He was her brother. She needed to be a little more understanding. He had tried to make it up to her.

She decided she would deal with it later. She needed a bath. She could still smell that stranger on her. What had that nut been trying to do anyways?

Venus groaned as she tried to get out of bed. Her body was till sore. It then that she noticed Leo sitting in a chair near her. He had fallen asleep sitting up. He jumped awake when she groaned.

"Venus?" he asked. "How you feeling?"

"Sore," she admitted.

"I'm sorry I left you and Don like that," Leonardo said looking away from her. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I was being a bitch," Venus said with a shrug.

"There isn't any excuse for it," Leo said standing up. "I left. You could have been....raped because I left."

Raped? Venus had heard the word in passing on television but she didn't really know what it meant. She knew it had something to do with sex. Leo glanced at her and sighed when he saw the confused look on her face.

"Didn't Annie and Dad talk to you about...well...sex?" he questioned.

"Leo!" Venus shouted looking away from her brother.

"I mean it," he said. "I know it's hard to talk about but...sometimes it has to be discussed."

"They did a little," his sister explained. "But rape was never brought up."

"It isn't my place to explain this," Leo said. "But I can give you the basics. The guy was trying to force you to have sex with him."

The turned Venus' stomach. Why? Why would someone do that.

**_We're going to send a message to these turtles_ **

Suddenly Venus felt the urge to vomit.

"I'm going to be sick," she said getting to her feet.

"Let me help," Leo said reaching out to take his sister's hand.

"No!" she shouted backing away from his touch.

"You are still pretty shaky," he explained. "Let me help. I'm your brother."

Venus glanced at him. He was standing next to her holding out a hand. She did feel very shaky and his help would be nice. Guilt hit her hard. She'd been so mean to him and he was trying to help her. What kind of sister had she been? Tears burned at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she began to sob.

"You didn't do anything," he explained still offering his hand. "I was cruel to say those things to you. Then I left you and Don last night. I abandoned you."

To his surprise his sister took his hand and allowed him to pull her into a hug. He held her as she sobbed in his arms. The reality of the situation was finally hitting her.

"Bathroom," she finally said getting a hold of herself. "I need the bathroom."

Leo helped his sister walk out of the lab and towards the bathroom. It didn't take her long to find her feet again. She went inside and locked the door behind her. Leo could hear the sound of retching behind the wooden door.

"Can you bring me some clean clothes?" she questioned when the vomiting stopping.

"Of course Venus," Leo said. "I'll be right back."

Leo's hands were shaking and he through his sister's dresser. He blamed himself for what happened. A tiny voice in the back of his head blamed Don as well. His brother had left her alone. He knew it was insane. They were heavily out numbered and Don wouldn't have been able to take them on himself.

The blue clad turtle knew he was looking for a way to pass the blame. It wouldn't have happened without him. He was the one that drove Venus to hate him and left his siblings alone. He was the guilty one.

He returned to the bathroom and knocked on the door. It opened slightly and Venus took the clothes he offered. Leo sat down in the living room and waited for his sister to come out.

After a moment he heard the shower running. Every minute that passed felt like hell. Leo tried to read to pass the time. He found one of Don's mystery novels and tried to get into it. He couldn't stop thinking about his sister.

She was trying to wash away that man's smell. She was trying to wash away the memories of what had happened.

It felt like forever before the bathroom door opened. When Venus stepped out she was looked better. She was wearing clean clothes, her fur was brushed, and she was smiling slightly

She looked around a minutes before she noticed Leonardo sitting in the living room reading. He looked up when he saw her enter the room.

"I'm alright now," she said. "I feel better. I remembered something. They said Karai didn't know what was happening. Doesn't she had something to do with the foot?"

"Yes," Leo said. "So it was a rouge group of Foot members. I'm going to find them Venus."

"Don't do this," she said shaking her. "Let it go."

"This guy needs to pay," Leo said standing up. "He needs to be punished."

"He didn't do anything," the rat urged. "He tried but he didn't. There is no crime to punish."

"Venus it was assault," Leo urged. "It is a cri-"

"We are ninjas," the rat said frowning and shaking her head. "I will get attacked. This will happen."

"This wasn't a normal attack," the turtle urged. "Ninjas fight hand to hand with honor. There was no honor in what they did. It was the act of a coward."

"Drop it," Venus urged. "Please just let this be. Don't worry about revenge."

Without another word the rat disappeared off to her room. Leonardo wouldn't bring it up again but he would find the bastard that had hurt his sister. He would make him pay.


	9. Chapter 9

To everyone's surprise Venus seemed to perfectly adjusted after her attack. She trained, slept in her room with the light off, and didn't seem upset.

Splinter knew it was just an act. He knew she took several showers each day and cried when she thought no one could hear her. Don and Mikey had heard it a few times in the middle of the night.

At first she was allowing hugs. Then on the third day Mikey accidentally brushed against her ear with his hand. She started screaming and wouldn't allow any hugs or touching after that. It took her mother ages just to get her to calm down. 

She was trying to be strong but the poor thing was falling apart. Splinter wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what to say. Kirby was keeping him up most of the time and he was beyond tired. Yet he knew he couldn't neglect his daughter.

Annie had tried to speak to her as well but she just got angry and walked off. She didn't what the subject brought up ever. Her way of dealing with it was denying that it happened. No one even knew exactly how far it had gone. She only spoke of it once and claimed he hadn't raped her.

After a week of seeing her suffer he decided he had enough. He found her and Mikey playing video games in the living room.

"I did it!" Venus said.

Venus smiled and set the controller down.

"May I speak to you Venus?" Splinter asked.

Venus frowned and looked towards her father. She had a feeling she knew she he wanted to talk to her about. She nodded and got to her feet.

"I'm going to practice," Mikey said. "I'll be able to beat you soon."

That made Venus give a little laugh. She followed her father into the mediation room. Neither said a word as they sat down.

"Dad," she said breaking the silence. "I know you're worried but I'm fine."

"You went through something very traumatic," Splinter said. "You aren't expected to be doing perfectly."

"I'm just being myself," she said starting to feel nervous.

"I'm not trying to force you to feel or behave a certain way," he said. "I know you are struggling. You don't need to hide your emotions. If you need to cry you don't need to hide it."

"I cry alone because it feels right," Venus said starting to shake. "That's what makes me feel comfortable."

"Venus," he said softly. "I feel that you are in denial about what happened. You haven't even told anyone just what did happen."

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped.

"Perhaps talking about it would make you feel better," her father said. "I just feel like holding it in can't be good."

"You want to know?" Venus said standing up. "Fine! A strange man touched me while another one held me down. And you know what? Part of me liked it. Happy now!?"

Venus didn't like the situation. She didn't need her father telling her how to feel. She only gave him that little bit of information to shock him. Maybe he would leave her alone. She jumped to feet and ran out of the room. Splinter followed her but was slower.

"Venus please! I'm not trying to hurt you," Splinter called her after. "Come back."

Venus grabbed her cloak and pulled it on. She wished she still had her coat. She would need to get another one. She put on her shoes.

"I need my space," she said.

Splinter wanted to argue but didn't. He knew his daughter felt forced and trapped. She opened the door and ran out of the lair.

Venus didn't know what to do. She could go see April. She knew her parents had told her what had happened. She couldn't bring herself to do it. No doubt they would treat her the same way as her parents.

She just needed to her space. She didn't her family telling her how to feel. They didn't know what she was going through. Of course, she hadn't tried to explain it to them. She had simply exploded at her own father.

She needed someone who wasn't attached to her in some way. She just needed a friend.

She started to think about Leatherhead. She had searched the sewers for him many times. She always got the feeling he was there but avoiding her.

She threw back her head and let out a frustrated cry.

"What is all the noise about?" a familiar voice growled.

Venus turned to see Leatherhead staring at her in the darkness. She couldn't control her happiness. She smiled warmly at him.

"Leatherhead," She said.

Leatherhead stared at the rat. She couldn't be the rat he had rescued months ago. She was already so large and seemed to be grown.

"My name is Venus," she said stepped forward. "You saved me when I was little."

"You've grown," he said.

"All grown up," she pushing down her hood.

Leather head was taken back by the sight of her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was wearing a long blue skirt and a t-shirt with a fox on it. Her green cap was slightly open and the hood piled behind her head. Her teeth were clean and well maintained. Her eyes were wide and full of wonder. Her small pointy years were perked with interest.

"Why are you wondering by yourself?" Leatherhead asked gathering his thoughts.

"Needed to get away from my family," she said sitting down next to him.

"I don't blame you," he said sitting next to her. "I'm not a people person myself."

Venus smiled looking at her friend. He was there when she really needed him even if he didn't know it.

"Something happened last week," she said. "I got attacked. My family has been worrying themselves sick over me since."

Leatherhead looked at the little one was interest. Why was she telling him this? She was being so open with him.

"I guess I just want them to drop it and let me deal with it," she said.

"Have you told them that?" the alligator questioned.

"Not really," Venus said with a shrug. "I guess I didn't know how to tell them. I just end up yelling or crying when I want to talk to them about it."

Leatherhead fell silent and looked at her. He wished he knew what to tell her. He had no idea how to talk to anyone about anything. There was no way he could help her.

"Thank you for listening," Venus said moving closer to him.

Leatherhead simply nodded even though Venus couldn't see him. He sat in silence enjoying the feeling of Venus' body close to his.

He wasn't sure how long the two of them sat in silence in the dark.

"I have to go home," she finally said. "They'll worry if I'm gone too long."

"I hope to see you again," he said watching her stand up.

That fact surprised him. He felt so comfortable spending time with her.

"You will," she said smiling at him. "Tomorrow. Meet me near my home tomorrow at midnight."

Leatherhead wasn't so sure about that. He didn't want her sneaking around with him.

"It'll be alright," she said. "Once you feel comfortable with it you can actually met them."

Leatherhead wasn't sure about that. He didn't have the best social skills and often had a short temper. It didn't show with Venus because she was so calm and collected.

"See you then!" Venus shouted before running off towards home.


	10. Chapter 10

Things got much better for the family over the next week. Kirby's crying was slowing down and he was sleeping better. His teeth were even starting to come in. Her little brother was growing up.

Venus was doing much better. When she did get upset she didn't hide it. Her parents and brothers accepted the fact she wasn't ready to be hugged. They gave her space. She wasn't crying alone in her room in the middle of the night anymore.

If she did feel the need to cry she usually went to her father or mother. They would sit together and they would let her cry it out.

Having Leatherhead to talk to made everything better. She hadn't told him the details of her attack. She didn't feel it was needed. Just having him around to listen to and joke with lifted a weight from her shoulders.

She did feel bad about hiding him from her father. After all, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She just had a friend. She really believed she was sneaking one past her parents. Little did she know her father was onto her game. He hadn't raised four boys to have the wool pulled over his eyes.

Splinter knew his daughter was sneaking out each night. He always made sure she was in her bed each morning. Part of him wanted to question her about her actions while she was gone yet he found himself unable to do so.

His daughter seemed so happy since her late night adventures started. He did wonder what she was getting up to but he was glad she was doing better. He decided to let it play out and see what happened.

Venus' father wasn't the only one onto her. Little did she know Raph was on to her. He realized quickly that she was leaving each night at around midnight and returning at two in the morning.

He decided to follow her and see what she up to. As usual she left at midnight. Raph might sure to keep a safe distance away from her.

To his surprise she walked a good distance from the lair. She went around a corner and Raph could hear her talking to someone and then her laughing.

"Leatherhead," she said. "What are we doing tonight?"

He couldn't hear the reply. To his surprise an alligator walked into view with Venus. He looked so tall next to short Venus. The rat took his hand and the two walked off.

Did his sister have a boyfriend? Raph shook his head. HE couldn't believe it.

He decided it would best to leave them alone and just speak to his sister when she got home.

\---

Raphael waited until his sister came home. He was sitting in the living room going through some school books for Venus. His sister could read and write somewhat but had refused further lessons. She just didn't see the point. She was never going to go to college or get a job. It was a waste of time in her eyes.

He looked up when he heard Venus walk into the lair. The rat looked surprised when she saw her brother.

"Having fun with your boyfriend?" Raph joked.

"What do you mean?" Venus questioned taking off her jacket and shoes. "I was out for a walk."

"I saw you with him,' Raph said stacking the books.

"He isn't my boyfriend," the rat said walking past her brother. "Leatherhead is just a friend."

"You looked pretty cozy," he said.

"You going to tell Mom and Dad?" she questioned rutting through the cabinets.

"Nope," Raph said. "As long as you do your reading and writing."

"That isn't fair!" Venus said turning on him while holding a bag of chips. "I don't need to know how to read and write."

"Deal or no deal," he said folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Venus said stuffing her face with chips. "I'll do it."

Venus growled under her breath. She wouldn't allow Raph to have the upper hand for very long. 


	11. Chapter 11

Venus wasn't happy about working on her reading and writing with Don. She knew she didn't have a choice. SHe wasn't ready for her family to find out about Leatherhead.

She was struggling to learn it even under Don's patient eye.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table with a few books in front of them. Venus was looking at the book in front of them.

"He....cooked....pa....pa...."

"Sound it out," Don urged.

"Pagetti?" she asked.

"Spagetti," he said. "But much better than last time."

Venus frowned placing her head on the book. She was depressed that she wasn't learning as fast as they thought she should be.

"Don't feel bad," DOn said picking up the books. "Mikey was slow to learn to too. It's nothing to feel bad about."

"Do I really need to learn this?" the rat questioned.

"Of course," Don said. "If you can read and write you can help me out in the lab."

Venus frowned. She did want to do that. She also liked the look of Mikey's comics but she struggled to read them.

"It'll take time," he said giving her a small smile. "But you are trying. I'm glad you decided to give it another chance."

Venus snorted at that. Dang Raph had blackmailed her into it. She hoped that Leatherhead would come around and met her family. She didn't want Raph having anything over her.

"You should be proud," Don said standing up. "You're making progress."

Venus grumbled as her brother walked away. She hated the learning process.

When midnight came around she slipped out and went to find Leatherhead. They needed to have a serious talk. When she found him he was patroling the sewers.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

Leather didn't dare answer her. He was checking his rat traps. Mosto f his diet consideed of the large sewer rats.

"Sorry I'm late," he explained. "I was headed your way."

"I need to talk to you," she said in a serious voice.

"What's wrong?" he asking sitting down.

"It's Rapheal," she said sitting down next to him. "He found out about you. He is blackmailing me with school. I hate school."

"Learning doesn't hurt," he said with a grunt.

"I guess," she said with a shrugg. "BUt that isn't the point. I don't like him having something over me. Don't you think you could at least come for dinner?"

"Venus," he said softly. "You're a specal girl. You aren't judgmental. You see the best in people. You were willling to know me before you judged me. Most people aren't like that."

Venus frowned looking down at her shoes. She knew what the answer was before she asked it.

"I have to tell you something," Leatherhead said.

The rat looked up to see the alligator giving her a very nervous look. As soon as she made eye contact he looked away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have feelings for you," he whispered.

"Feelings?" she said in a confused voice. "I do to. You're my best friend."

"That isn't what I meant..." he said.

Oh my. Venus understand. Leather had feelings for her. Wow.

"A relationship could never work," he said. "THat's why I try to keep things basic with us."

"Why?" she questioned. "Why couldn't it work?"

"I'm a monster," he said. "How could you love me?"

"Look at me," Venus said. "I'm a mutant rat. My family is a mix of mutants and a human."

"You're beautiful though," he said. "You're amazing."

Venus giggled and shook her head. She couldn't believe her ears. She felt like her face was burning from embarrassment.

She learned forward and kissed him on his cheek. He looked at her with surprise. She was smiling at him with those big wide eyes.

She felt so comfortable with him. Something about him drew her in. She trusted him. She felt comfortable around him.

"Are you my boyfriend now?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I guess," he said. "I have a girlfriend. Never thought I'd say that."

Venus felt the urge to tell him about her assault. If he was going to her significant other he needed to know. Didn't he? She didn't really feel comfortable telling him. But didn't he need to know? What if he touched her in the wrong way? What if he wanted....sex? There was no way she ready for that. Not after what had happened.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the worried look on her face.

"I want to take things slow," she explained. "I mean....physically...I want to take things slow that way."

"Oh," he said softly. "Don't worry. We won't do anything without talking about it first."

There was no way he would rush her into intimacy. She was young and innocent. He wouldn't want to risk curpting her for the world. He couldn't imagene having sex with her anyway. He didn't beleive it would be possible with the size difference.

"Let's go to turtle pond," Leatherhead said. "The chilly nights are almost over and soon the place will be full of humans."

"Good idea," Venus said.

The two of them stood and walked off into the darkness hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks passed quickly. Her brother was growing quickly and her family seemed focused on helping him learn.

Despite her hattrade of school Venus was learning to read and write. She grumbled less and less about it whenever Don said that it was time for lessons. Part of her wanted to learn. Don had proised her she could help out in the lab when she mastered the basics. She wanted to do that.

Mother's day was right around the corner. That meant warm weather. That meant Leatherhead and her had to be more careful during their trips to central park. That park was always full of drug dealers, homeless people, and trouble makers. Leatherhead and Venus could handle them and aviod them without much trouble.

"How about we go back to my place?" Leatherhead questioned. "It isn't much but...it's comfortable."

His place? That made Venus feel nervous. Alone with him in his home. They were always alone together but being in his home felt so intimate.

"You don't have to," he said quickly sensesing her neverouslness.

"I want to," she said smiling. "Let's go."

Leatherhead could tell his young lover was nervous. Her body was tight and she was keeping her distance from him. He opened the door and led her in.

He had hoped she would join him at his home. He had made sure to clean the place up the best he could. It was more like a camp than a house. His kitchen was a mix of old cabniets, a camp stove, and an old oven. The living room was made up of an old couch and a beat up coffee table. There was an old mattress in the corner covered up with new looking blankets.

"Sorry," he said looking at her. "It isn't much. Best I can do right now."

"It's fine," she said sitting on the couch. "Have you always been alone?"

"Yes," he said. "Since I was small. I've managed pretty good though."

He sat down next to her. Venus didn't seem put off by the state of his home. She wasn't even looking at the room around her. She was just looking at him.

Without realizing it the giant alligator leaned in to kiss her.

"Wait!" she yelled backing up.

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright," she said. "I just have one request."

"Anything," he said. "Name it."

Venus thought she would be alright with ksising. She just didn't want him to touch her ears. It set her off awful when her brother had done it accidently.

"Don't touch my ears," she explained. "I'm...sensitive about it."

"That's fair," he said nodding.

Venus' heart began to race as he learned in and kissed her. It felt a little odd. His mouth was so much bigger and his teeth were sharp. But he was gentle. He was careful. She closed her eyes and relaxed into it.

After a momment they pulled apart. The rat was panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Wow," she said.

She smiled and snuggled against her boyfriend. 

\---

Venus didn't know how to tell her parents about leatherhead. They always seemed so busy with Kirby but she knew she had to do it. Perhaps telling her brothers first would be easier.

Raph didn't seem that bothered by it. Maybe her other brothers would be understanding about it. Heck, maybe her parents would be understanding too. What if everyone loved him? That would make everything easier.

The rat decided to test the waters with Don. The next afternoon she found him in the lab making some changes to Raph's bike.

"Hey," he said glancing up at her. "Come to give me a hand?"

"Of course," she said sitting in a chair. "I'm here to supervice."

"You can't take MIkey's job," he said standing up.

Venus laughed but it wasn't her normal laugh. It was stressed and short.

"What's going on?" he asked cleaning his hands on rag.

"I just need someone to talk to," she said.

"Something wrong?" the turtle asked sitting down next to her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "It's good news. I just don't know how to tell Mom and Dad. I was hoping you could help."

"Wht's the news?" he asked. "You going to focus on school more?"

"I have a boyfriend," Venus admitted smiling. "Raph knows but I haven't told anyone else."

"Boyfriend?" the turtle asked in a surpried voice. "Who?"

"His name is Leatherhead," she said ignoring her brother's shock. "He's an alligator mutant."

"Does he treat you nice?" Don questioned.

"Yes," she said nodding. "He respects me. He gives me space when I need it. He isn't pushy. He is perfect."

"So why haven't you brought him around yet?" he asked.

"He's shy," she said. "I don't think he does well with people normally."

"Venus..." Don said getting seriousl quickly. "Don't let this guy push you around ever. You're young and you've already had a rough time once. Just don't let this guy....you know...talk you into doing things you aren't ready for."

"He isn't like that," she said shaking her head. "He's a good guy."

"Glad to hear it," he said smiling again. "Look you don't have to tell Mom and Dad until you want to but the sooner the better. Even if they don't met him I'm sure they want to know where you're spending your nights."

"I'll think about it," Venus said.

There was no way she could tell her parents. She was too worried about getting in trouble. What if her parents didn't allow the relationship? There was no way she could allow that. 


End file.
